Jealous Puss
by FilthyGorgeous
Summary: In the aftermaths of Fannysmakin', a good friend comes to Greg's rescue. GregOC, DavidOC. Complete fluff because I feel sorry for Greg! Rated T to be safe. R&R but no flames please. If anyone wants to be my beta, message me.


**Title: **Jealous Puss

**Rating: **T to be safe

**Pairings: ** Greg/OC, SuperDave/OC,

**Spoilers:** Season 7

**Summary:** Based in the aftermaths of Fannysmackin', a good friend comes to Greg's rescue. GregOC, SuperDave/OC

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything other than the cat! I guess Dr Sarah Phillips, Dr Chantel Giles and Dr Zoe Wheeler are mine too

**A/N: **The bit about the cat is true, as soon as he works out that there is going to be a man around, he gets territorial

An unknown brunette sat in the living area of her condo, her legs crossed beneath her, she carefully flicked the remote control and the Channel Six news came on to the screen "Breaking news; a CSI Level Two, Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas Crime Lab," the reporter started the young woman automatically turned completely to the TV, her cat jumping off of her lap in surprise, before settling back down beside her with the fur on his back spiked up, and his tail bushed out of fear for his owners shock movement. "Sanders responded to a call, part of the new craze known as 'fannysmacking' – where local gangs beat up unsuspecting tourists," the reporter paused, a look of shock on her face causing the brunette to suspect that the report had just been given to her "which in an unknown chain of events lead to one of the gang, the tourist, and the CSI being badly hurt." The woman took two large gulps of her coffee, before standing up, and turning back to the couch.

"Sorry Stitch, looks like our day of rest has been interrupted" she explained to the cat, ruffling the short fur on his head, and then dropping a gentle kiss onto he area which she had just scratched "my Greggo seems to have gotten himself into a pickle" she muttered. She looked at her cat, a British Blue, who had seemed to have cottoned onto was going to happen, and jumped off of the couch, stuck his tail in the air in attempt to show his masculinity and sauntered off into the kitchen to have some of the cod fillet that she had placed down on the kitchen floor a few moments earlier.

Quickly walking into her room for a clean set of towels, whilst shaking her head at her cat, she pulled off her tracksuit and stepped into the shower, making sure the water didn't wet her hair as it didn't need washing, she rinsed off the days sweat which had built up, even though it was only 11am, it was the middle of the Summer in Vegas, and the heat was unforgiving, even for the locals. She quickly changed into a pair of black trousers, and a white vest top, quickly brushing her teeth, she pulled her white lab coat with the Dessert Palms Hospital logo out of the clean washing pile, and placed it into her bag, she slipped her shoes on, and grabbed her car keys.

Stepping out of her 2005 Chrysler Sebring Convertible, the brunette grabbed her bag, and pressed the lock button on her key fob before tossing it into her bag, and taking out her staff pass. Seeing the commotion at the doors, she flashed her pass at the security guard, who helped her through the sea of reporters

"Qué lío te tiene conseguido tú mismo en ahora, Greg" she spoke in perfect Spanish

"Ahh, Zoe Wheeler, Sanford, Spanish 101, extra credit courses, and I do believe Mathematics for use with Science" Greg said with a croaky voice "and as for the mess I have gotten myself into, this time at least," he paused to catch his breath

"Don't speak if you can't Greg, I have your notes in front of me" the doctor spoke calmly. "Just so you know Greg, I've taken over your case, if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask" she looked concerned as she heard him wheeze "Greg, is your Asthma ok? Do you want me to move the bed so as it is more comfortable?" she asked the two questions simultaneously, barely taking a breath.

There was something there all right; and I don't think it is just Spanish and Maths… Grissom thought to himself as he stood in the door way of Greg's hospital room, he looked upon the flustered Doctor as she walked out of the room

"Any progress?" Grissom asked the doctor as she walked out of the room, she looked at him inquisitively "Sorry, Gil Grissom, I am Greg's supervisor at the Crime Lab"

"Zoe Wheeler, Greg's doctor" she said quickly "I know who you are, I saw you at David and Sarah's wedding." She paused as she took a breath "I was just shocked to see you without a suit on, and as for the progress, I've only just got his case, and." She paused as her pager beeped "I'll be back as soon as I've seen to this".

She took off with a run in the direction of the code blue alarm, and froze as she saw that she was the first attending at the bed, she quickly grabbed the file, and took a deep breath as she realised that the patient in front of her was Demitrius James, she looked up to the nurses gathered around her, and took the small penlight out of her breast pocket,

"He's in V. fib!" one of the nurses called

"Start compressions" Zoe shouted as she pried open his eye lids, and saw no response "no visual response to light" she called "IV adrenaline fully open, everyone stand back!" Zoe gave a warning

"Charge to 150" another nurse called, as Zoe applied the gel pads, to Demitrius and the gel to the paddles. She held the paddles to his body, and watched the EKG monitor, seeing no response to the initial shock, she looked to the nurse

"Charge to 250?" the nurse asked

"Charge to 250" Zoe confirmed "clear!" there was still no response to the shocks

"Charge 300" she ordered "hang on!" Zoe called, as the nurse cancelled the charge, "his blood pressure, why didn't I notice his blood pressure?" Zoe scalded herself "RTA, with an SUV, internal bleeding" she said out loud as she thought to herself "We need a surgical team in here STAT! This one has internal bleeding, why the," she paused, cursing to only herself "didn't the ER check for signs?" she looked around the room seeing the carnage of medical packaging which surrounded the bed which the surgical team had now taken down to the OR.

"Good work, Wheeler" the chief of medicine said to Zoe as she walked past her office with a scowl on her face. She took a back step, and took the compliment as an invitation into her superior's office.

"I'd like an investigation into why the ER didn't check his BP well enough to work out that that Demitrius James had internal bleeding" she said shortly, already tired. "He was involved in a head on collision with an accelerating SUV, the BP should have been monitored much more carefully" she explained

"Why did you come in, Zoe?" the chief, Dr Sarah Phillips asked

"I saw the report on Channel Six and thought that you might need an extra pair of hands" she negotiated, hoping that her chief hadn't worked out that she had taken over Greg's case

"So why have you taken over the Sanders case?" Sarah asked accusingly

"Chantel Giles has been on shift since I left, which was, 15 hours ago, I figured she could do with the rest, what with her having three young children at home" she defended herself with one of her famous smiles "and before you ask, Sarah, I answered that Code Blue without knowing who the patient was, and even though from now having a chance to read the police report that was included with Sanders' file, that James caused his injuries, I went about the matter of hand with a clear mind, and got him into surgery in one piece" she clarified.

The chief sat back in her chair, and nodded "fair enough" she said quietly whilst picking up her pen, and returning to her paper work.

Zoe sat with a coffee on the couch in the doctors lounge, rubbing her temples, she grimaced as her pager went off, she let out a low groan as she read the message 'D James expired in OR3'.

She took out her cell phone, and pressed number nine on the speed dial

"Clark County Coroner, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked

"Hi, it's Zoe Wheeler from Dessert Palms, we have a DB for collection," she paused

"The name and cause of death please?" the receptionist asked

"Could I speak to David Phillips please?" Zoe replied shortly

"I'll just connect you" she sighed, Zoe sat back down on the couch

"Wheeler, what you got for me?"

"Demitrius James" Zoe said softly "Go underground, bring the plain white van, I don't want this getting out yet" she explained

"Sure thing, Zoe" David said quietly.

Zoe found herself at the sink, and splashed some cold water at her face, before finishing her coffee, and walking towards Greg's room

"Grissom?" Zoe said quietly, realising that Greg was asleep "I have some bad news," she explained, the look on her face gave away what he was about to tell her "I've arranged for David to come in the non marked vehicle for high profile cases, and I've sorted out that Demitrius James's family come no where near this room" she paused

"I'll tell Greg" Grissom said calmly

"He's going to be ok to go home tomorrow, I'm owed some holiday if you want him to stay with me, I have plenty of room" she explained

"I think that would be good" Grissom sighed

"He isn't going to be able to work for at least three weeks, which I know will annoy the living day lights out of him" she laughed

"I'm sure you'll be able to keep him occupied," Grissom raised an eyebrow at Zoe, who blushed. 'Crap, he's worked it out!' she thought to herself as she tried to hide the colour which had arisen on her cheeks

"Greg, wake up!" Zoe muttered at him, as she stood with a wheel chair beside his bed "look, there are no reporters around, they're all at the press conference being held at the crime lab, we have to move quickly" she explained as he looked at her with bleary eyes, he groaned as he pulled himself up out of the bed, and took the two steps towards the chair with the support of Zoe's arm "comfy?" she asked with a smile on her face

"I could get used to being pushed around" he joked, quickly taking his hand as they paused to wait for the lift.

"That's my Greg," she smiled as she pushed him into the lift and pressed the button for the parking lot, clicking her heel against the elevators metal kick plate

"I'll make us breakfast once we get back to mine, then you can get some proper sleep" she smiled as they turned the corner to her car, and found Warrick and Nick there to help her with him

"I get to see my bro's and get a Zoe breakfast all in one day?" he smiled weakly "maybe I should get beaten up more often" Greg joked weakly, as Zoe looked from Greg, to Nick, to Warrick, and back to Greg with a frown on her face.

"'Rick, I'll take Greg in the Delani, you go with Zoe" they all nodded, as Zoe carefully looked at her car

"'Rick," Zoe said carefully "you got gloves?" she asked, eyeing the antenna that was protruding from under her car, he nodded, and pulled them on, before looking at the device

"Nick, change of plan" Warrick formulated as he saw the puzzled look on his face, before picking up his phone, and pressing speed dial number one

"Cat, has the press conference closed?" Warrick asked, he paused as he waited for her reply "good, some bastard has stuck a tracker on Zoe's car, we're gonna come by the lab, and swap cars" he explained "see you in ten, garage two" he told her.

After finally arriving back to flat, and dispersing Catherine and Warrick to get more eggs and bacon, along with Nick to get some muffins from the bakery a block down from the nearest Wal-Mart, and to pick up Lindsay Zoe sat beside Greg

"So, sweet cheeks" Greg smiled, wrapping his arms around Zoe's waist "where's my morning kiss?" he pouted, she gave a giggle as stitch rubbed himself up against her leg for attention, before planting a light kiss on his lips, and jumping back as Stitch jumped onto her lap, she and Greg both looked at each other

"Jealous puss" they laughed together.


End file.
